


Mismatched

by NMartin



Series: Foxxay [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty rescues a cat who looks just like Cordelia, mismatched eyes and very fond to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatched

“Misty, tell me you’re not calling me to tell me that you’ve found another baby alligator in the swamp. Just tell me.” she heard state through the phone.

“Of course not, Dee! The alligator thing was only once.” Misty laughed.

“Good, because if you bring another animal to the academy you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a week.”

“Uh…” she said, looking down at the cat that was sitting on her lap. “About that…”

“Misty no.” Cordelia said with an angry tone that made the swamp witch shiver. “Curing and healing certain animals does not make vet, Misty.”

“But please! She’s so cute! And she looks like you!”

“Did you just say that I look like one of the weird beasts that live in your swamp?!”

“Baby, she’s not a weird beast! But please, I think she has a broken leg.”

“Ugh… Okay. But promise this is the last time.”

“Of course, Dee. It’s the last time. I swear on my life.”

“And you’re still sleeping on the couch tonight.” the headmistress stated before hanging up. Misty smiled.

“She’s going to love you.” she whispered to the cat that sat on the passenger’s seat before starting the car.

* * *

“Hello, baby!” Misty said, entering the greenhouse with the cat between her arms. “Here you have her.”

“Oh my God, it’s a cat!” Cordelia exclaimed, walking towards the witch and taking the ball of fur between her hands. The cat, which had fallen asleep in Misty’s arms, slowly opened her eyes, looking at the headmistress with curiosity. Cordelia suddenly realized why Misty had said that it looked like her. While one of the cat’s eyes was bright blue, the other one was dark brown, just like Cordelia’s. “Wow.” Cordelia gasped, looking at the animal and running a hand on its hair. The cat let out a groan when she touched its leg. “Yes, it’s probably broken.”

“Can you help her?”

“Sadly, I can’t. But I’m going to take her to the vet right now, okay?”

“Can I go with you?”

“Of course, darling.”

“Ummm, Dee?”

“What?”

“Do I really have to sleep at the couch tonight?”

Cordelia turned around, looking for her car keys. She bit her lip when she heard the witch’s question. The headmistress sighed.

“Ugh, I hate when you make so hard for me to get mad at you.”

“So…”

“No, you won’t have to sleep there.”

“I love you.”

“I hate you.” Cordelia said before placing a soft kiss on the swamp witch’s lips.


End file.
